


Restraint

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Series: Wherever, Whenever, Whatever [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's hot, Catra's a romantic, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Redemption Catra (She-Ra), Semi-Public Sex, adora is a dork, but she denies it, but they're happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Catra doesn't have a lot of self-control as is, and when she's around Adora, she has even less. So, it probably wasn't a good idea for her to join Adora in the dressing room.Probably.





	Restraint

“Adora, you look ridiculous.” 

“What? I thought I looked good in this!” Adora said, gesturing to the dress she was wearing. It was somewhere between yellow and neon green, so bright it almost hurt Catra’s eyes to look at it. It was lined with brown, and the lace on the edges of the dress didn’t help the look, either. Even Adora’s great figure couldn’t make that abomination look good.

“Well, maybe it’d look better if it wasn’t blinding me,” Catra replied, shielding her eyes for effect. Adora sighed, pulling off another dress from the rack on the wall. They were on the sixth dress now. Catra really and truly loved Adora with all of her heart, but if she had known her fashion sense was just this bad, she wouldn’t have offered to come with her. Then again, if she hadn’t, then Adora would probably have shown up to the summer solstice dance in something even less stylish than that neon dress. 

Catra turned around, giving Adora some privacy to change. The sound of Adora’s dress sliding off her body tempted her to look back over her shoulder, but she stayed firm. It was enough that Adora had let her in the changing room in the first place (Adora needed some practice with zippers, apparently). Catra wouldn’t take advantage of this. 

“Okay, what about this one?” Adora asked behind her. Catra turned back around, and immediately froze at the sight before her. 

Catra already knew, when she picked out the dress Adora had on now, that it would be appealing. But she was unprepared for just how  _ amazing  _ the royal blue lace looked on Adora. It was just that right amount of tight that hugged the sharp lines and soft curves of her body, and it left all of Adora’s muscular arms and plenty of smooth skin exposed.

Adora adjusting the shoulder straps nervously broke Catra out of whatever trance she had been in. Catra blinked once, twice, and lifted her gaze to meet Adora’s. She had been staring - like, full on  _ staring  _ \- at her, not just looking over the dress like she intended to. Catra raised a hand to her mouth, and- oh god, she was  _ drooling.  _ But then, it wasn’t her fault Adora looked so goddamn good.

Catra opened her mouth to try and respond, but no words came out. The heat in her lower abdomen, however, was encouraging her to use something other than words to express herself.

What did come out was a low growl, the only warning Catra gave before pulling Adora onto her, lips crashing into hers. Catra's hands immediately started wandering over Adora's skin, impatience only further fueling the fire between her legs. She couldn't just tell Adora that she looked like a sexy goddess in that dress - she needed to show her.

Catra half pushed, half stumbled her way to the changing room's wall, pressing Adora’s back against it as she deepened the kiss. She was just about to try adding tongue when Adora broke away, hands on Catra's shoulders.

"Catra, we...we shouldn’t do this, someone might hear-" Adora was cut off by Catra leaning down and planting a kiss on her neck, teeth scraping against her bare skin. She drew in a sharp breath, and Catra smirked as she felt Adora's hips buck up slightly into hers.

"I don't care," Catra whispered, voice dropped to a low, lustful tone. This time, she full-on bit Adora's neck, and the responding moan was like honey to Catra's ears. While she sucked on the mark to soothe her a little, she let her thigh fall between Adora's, pressing it up just a little to tease her. "You look too good for me to care," she added.

Catra locked lips with Adora once more, and when she cautiously pushed aside Adora's shoulder straps, Adora didn't stop her. Taking this as an all-clear, Catra began to tug the dress off of Adora. At least, as best she could while simultaneously licking and biting Adora's lips. 

She pulled away from the kiss with a loud pop, gauging Adora's expression. She was breathing heavily, but Catra could tell she was trying to be as quiet as possible about it. Her cheeks were almost as red as her lips, her pupils dilated to the point where it was hard to make out her blue irises. She was turned on, that much was obvious. But she also looked...frustrated?

"We, uh, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Catra stammered. The last thing she wanted to do was force Adora into this.

Any doubt Catra vanished completely as in response, Adora fisted her hand in Catra's shirt and tugged her into another kiss, this one with considerably more energy, now that Adora seemed sure of what they were doing. It only lasted for a few seconds, however, before Catra broke apart with a gasp, eyes wide.

"I want this," Adora breathed, voice just barely above a whisper. She had that determined look in her eye Catra had gotten to know so well, the kind of look she only got when she was faced with a challenge she wasn't gonna back down from.

The blue dress was still halfway up Adora's body, and now Catra pulled it the rest of the way down, letting the fabric pool at Adora's feet. Catra paused, taking in Adora's lacy black bra and underwear. Catra knew from experience that she only wore them on special occasions, and a smirk spread across her face.

"My my, you're all dressed up, princess," Catra purred, hands trailing up and down her sides. "Did you plan this?" She whispered into Adora's ear.

"Mmm," Adora moaned at the wonderful, but too light touch. "Why do you think I invited you in here in the first place?" 

Catra was surprised, and her eyes widened slightly. She didn't think Adora would even want to have semi-public sex, let alone set it up. She leaned down, kissing Adora’s neck and letting the points of her canines brush against the skin.

"That's awfully naughty of you, Adora," she teased, her voice a low drawl. She pressed a few more kisses to Adora's neck and pulled away with a grin. While Catra hadn't been expecting this, it came as a pleasant surprise. And if Adora was up to the challenge of staying quiet and unnoticeable, then so was Catra. “I think that being that naughty deserves a punishment, don’t you?

Adora whined, hips bucking into Catra’s. When she wanted to be, Catra could be an  _ awful  _ tease, and Adora was just too hot and bothered to be edged right now. Catra ran her hands down Adora’s chest, brushing her fingers ever so gently across Adora’s nipples. If they weren’t hard already, they certainly were now. 

“Take it off,” Adora whispered, arching her back and puffing out her chest. The way Catra’s hungry gaze settled on her breasts, barely covered in black fabric, made Adora suppress a shiver. Fortunately, Catra complied, letting her own clothed body lean against Adora’s as she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the ground nearby. Her chest now exposed, Catra took her time to..appreciate the sight. She noticed how her skin was turning a pretty shade of pink in places, and how her chest rose and fell with quick breaths.

"You know…" Catra murmured, toying gently with Adora's rose-colored peaks, eliciting a whimper from the blonde. "I could just leave you here. Rile you up and then go away, leave you all hot and bothered with no one to take care of you…" Adora felt a rush at those words, an odd mix of dread, desire, and most powerfully of all, arousal. She would never admit it, but Catra's fierce teasing and occasionally harsh punishments never failed to make Adora even more wet than she already was. There was something about letting someone else take control for once that satisfied Adora on a seemingly subconscious level. That, and the rush of the following reward was always worth it.

"Please, babe, please…" Adora's senses may have been clouded by lust, but she didn't miss Catra's shudder. Pet names were her weakness, no matter how much she said she despised them. She would practically melt when Adora called her kitten, but that really only worked when Adora was on top. Still, now Adora had an idea to...persuade Catra.

"Come on, Catra," Adora whispered hands desperately grasping onto Catra's shirt. "I'm so wet for you...so wet and horny and  _ ready  _ for you.." Adora slid her hands from Catra's back over her shoulders, trailing her hand down Catra's chest. She pulled Catra close to her, leaned up and whispered into Catra's ear in the sweetest, sexiest voice she had, "Don't you want to take care of your little slut,  _ sweetheart _ ?”   


Adora rarely used vulgar language during sex, but when she did, it was to get a rise out of Catra. And ho-ly  _ shit  _ did it work. Catra’s cheeks flushed, turning a shade of red that would’ve made cherries jealous. Adora knew just what to do to turn Catra on, and Catra, too powerfully aroused to express it in words, was thoroughly convinced to let Adora’s actions slide this one time.

Catra gave a nervous chuckle, trying to pass off just how much Adora had affected her with feigned casual air. “You make a pretty convincing case there, princess,” she said as her hands moved from Adora’s chest down to the waistband of her barely there panties. “I’m... _ compelled  _ to agree.” 

Catra didn’t have to look up to know Adora was smiling. She could practically feel the victorious grin, so familiar to Catra after years of watching her succeed time and time again in the Horde. She found that she much preferred seeing her smile like this, right here and now, because even if they were having sex in a dressing room on Mystacor, it was with  _ Adora.  _ She was the woman she loved, and most importantly of all, she was happy. And as long as she was happy, that was enough for Catra.

Slowly, Catra knelt down, savoring in the sensation of tugging Adora’s panties down her legs. She spared a glance up at her girlfriend, and the look she had on her face must have been expressive, because Adora locked eyes with her and whimpered. Her eyes were dark with lust, and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink that only made her face all the more beautiful. That was the only plead Catra needed.

Without hesitation, Catra leaned forward and dragged her tongue across Adora’s pussy in an experimental lick. Adora let out a muffled moan, her hips bucking against Catra’s mouth. Catra repeated the motion, and Adora’s legs shook with the effort of keeping herself up in the face of such weakening pleasure. Catra knew this would be a difficult position to keep for long, and someone would probably check on them if they spent much more time in the dressing room. So she would have to bring Adora to a climax quickly. Luckily, she has had more than enough experience making her come, so this would be a snap.

Catra poked the tip of tongue at Adora’s entrance, pausing only for a moment to savor the delicious noises Adora was trying to make as quietly as possible, before entering her. 

“Oh my stars,” Adora gasped, before thrusting her hips towards Catra’s mouth blindly. If Catra’s mouth was free, she would have smirked. This was far from the first time they had done this, but watching Adora come apart never failed to excite her.

Catra continued to fuck her with her tongue, finding just the right spot with ease. She could tell from the way Adora’s walls were clenching that she was close, and leaving one hand to brace herself on Adora’s well-built thigh, Catra pressed her hand against Adora’s clit. Adora’s body tensed, her lips forming a perfect o, and Catra could tell it was taking her some restraint not to let out a moan and let everyone else in the store know just what they were doing. 

Catra stood up, but she didn’t pull away for fear of Adora collapsing. Instead, she opted to press her lips against her girlfriend’s, her hands sliding up Adora’s naked body to her neck. They kissed away the aftershock until they had to separate for air, their bodies, one clothed and one not, still pressed together. Catra took a moment to appreciate Adora’s eyes for maybe the thousandth time. She just couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked, especially after sex, after Catra made her feel good. 

Catra noticed a big, dopey grin spreading across Adora’s face, and she smiled in sympathy despite herself.

“What are you smiling for?” Catra asked. Adora shook her head, still grinning, and lightly pushed Catra’s chest as a way of asking her to give her a little space. Catra stepped back.

“Nothing,” Adora said. “Although,” she walked over to where her bra was thrown and picked it up, “For someone who says they don’t like lovey-dovey stuff, you looked pretty lovestruck just now.” 

Catra shook her head. “You’re the dork in this relationship, not me,” she insisted. Adora rolled her eyes, putting her underwear back on and donning her regular clothes. 

  
“Suuuure,” Adora drawled. She picked up the blue dress and put it back on its hanger. She was definitely getting this dress.

As soon as Catra and Adora left the dressing room, both still a little flushed and Adora’s hair a little messier than it was when they went in, they heard someone shout their names. They turned to see Bow waving at them, standing in line to pay beside Glimmer.

“You guys took  _ forever  _ in there,” Bow said as they walked over to meet them. Catra chose not to reply and to just try and look as inconspicuous as possible. Glimmer furrowed her brow and gave the pair a suspicious look, but she didn’t question it. 

“Yeah, but I finally found something,” Adora said, holding up the dress. Bow grinned.

“You’re gonna look great in it,” he said. 

  
In the time it took the group to reach the cashier, Catra lost herself in a daydream of the upcoming event. She hadn’t been to a party in ages, much less one with Adora attending. But Adora wouldn’t just be there tonight; she’d be there with Catra. They would go in together, hand in hand. Catra really wanted to try dancing with Adora again. Maybe she would lead Adora into a dip, and they would kiss. Maybe Perfuma would squeal in delight, Bow would cheer, and Glimmer would roll her eyes. It felt amazing to consider all of these things as real possibilities, not just distant wishes for some unimaginable future, like they had been for so long. 

And as the four of them walked out of the clothing store and into the bright summer sun, it hit Catra. Things could, and would, really be alright. There still was cleaning up to do, and the damage was far from forgotten. But maybe, Catra could forget self-restraint, forget self-doubt, forget self-hatred, just for tonight.

Tonight wouldn’t just be great. With Adora, it would be the most perfect thing Catra could ask for.

Catra smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I totally didn't tear up writing the ending, not at all, definitely not. 
> 
> I didn't mean for there to be any feels in this fic, it supposed to just be pure smut, but it's Catradora, I should have known that some feels would manage to sneak their way into this. At least I made them happy feels, though.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts you'd like to see me write, please send them to me! I've been running a little dry on inspiration lately, and I'd love to see if you all have got some ideas you'd like to see me write into existence. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks as always for reading, please leave kudos (and a comment, if you can) if you enjoyed, and have a good day!


End file.
